sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cooper Komorowski
Name: Cooper Komorowski Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: watching UFC, video games, playing the piano and accordion Appearance: Cooper stands 5’9” tall and weighs a respectable 160 pounds with an average, slightly fit build. His mixed Polish-Indian heritage is evident by his tawny skin tone which is marked with a few small, work-related scars on his arms and light acne scarring on his cheeks. Relatively thick eyebrows and long eyelashes highlight his hazel eyes. He has an oval-shaped face, prominent cheek bones, and a short, pointed nose. Full lips and a rounded chin complete his facial features. Cooper’s dark brown hair is kept at an average length and is usually styled in a faux-hawk. Cooper’s wardrobe appears to consist mostly of extra large DGK or Tapout graphic t-shirts, saggy jeans wore extra low in order to show off the most boxer shorts, an extra long belt, and several different pairs of Jordan sneakers. Most days, Cooper can be seen wearing a large white cubic zirconium stud in his left ear, thick gold chain necklace, and a watch on his left wrist. On the day of the abduction, Cooper was wearing a lime green Tapout graphic t-shirt, black jeans one size too large, a white canvas belt with a plain metal belt buckle, a pair of white, lime green, fireberry, and purple Jordan Aero basketball shoes, and his standard jewelry. Biography: A Seattle native, Cooper is the second child and only son of Howard and Cora Komorowski. Howard Komorowski met Cora Patel in 1989 while he was stationed at RAF Lakenheath in England. After a year of courtship, as the end of Howard’s deployment and his discharge date neared, he proposed marriage and the pair were quickly married. Upon their return to the United States, the pair settled in Howard’s hometown of Seattle, Washington. The extended Komorowski family embraced Cora, finding her British accent charming. The newlyweds joined the family business, Komorowski Commercial Construction, with Howard becoming a job site supervisor and Cora working in the accounting office. In December of 1990, Cora gave birth to the eldest child, Priya. Cooper followed in February of 1994. The family business provided a modest but economically stable upbringing for Cooper. He attended local public elementary school, never standing out academically. However, at home, he was frequently in trouble for causing some sort of mischief. Feeling that a structured after-school activity would channel some of their son’s energy, the Komorowskis looked into several different types of programs for Cooper. When Cooper was eight, he began piano lessons. Music was very popular in the extended Komorowski family, who boasted a polka band within their ranks. Thanks in part to his grandmother’s continued praise, Cooper worked hard to learn his instrument. When he turned 10, his paternal grandfather retired from working at the construction company. Seeing the progress his grandson had made, he started teaching Cooper how to play the accordion. Cooper loved his grandfather, the individual attention, and playing the lively music that was a part of so many family gatherings. The two soon established a routine of twice weekly lessons in addition to his piano class. By his senior year, Cooper was an accomplished musician with both instruments, although he has gone to great lengths to keep his accordion playing from his classmates since polka music does not mesh well with the image he wants to project. Cooper favors the accordion because of its connection to his grandfather. His favorite polka musicians are Frank Yankovic and Walter Ostanek for their traditional Cleveland-style polkas and Weird Al Yankovic for his meshing polka with modern pop songs. With a great parental encouragement, Cooper tried out for the wrestling team in middle school. He was surprised to make the team since he had never participated in any form of sport before. Small for his age, he wrestled in one of the lighter weight divisions. Without many opponents due to the limited number of students in that weight class, Cooper repeatedly wrestled the same people for most of the season. His informal and rambunctious rough housing with his older cousins gave him more grappling experience than many of his opponents and enabled him to frequently score on his limited pool of opponents. As a result, Cooper ended his season with far more wins than losses and earned much recognition and praise from his PE teachers. This made him slightly cocky as he felt his ability and record offset his lack of height. In high school, Cooper continued his habit of coasting by academically while focusing on his athletic and social goals. He had enjoyed his status as a ‘star’ athlete in junior high and wanted to continue that trend. His freshman and sophomore years, Cooper abandoned wrestling in favor of played for the Junior Varsity football team. His decision to play football was motivated by the higher visibility of football team over other sports teams and a desire to be friends with the popular crowd. However, his smaller size at only 5’ 6” tall did not earn him much play time as he simply was not large enough to stop many players. Despite hitting a three inch growth spurt junior year, he did not try out for the team again. Football did lead to one of Cooper’s newest hobbies, watching UFC fights. One of his teammates introduced him to Mixed Martial Arts fighting, specifically UFC, freshman year. Cooper enjoyed the action and intensity of the fights. In his junior year, he learned of a group of backyard MMA fighters at the school. He began hanging around with this group of boys, occasionally participating in the fights when they were short-handed. While he does not particularly enjoy personally fighting, he intensely dislikes letting his friends down. His single year of wrestling experience, two years of football, and time watching UFC shows on television gave him pathetic fighting abilities, even by the amateur group’s standards. While his grappling is about on-par with the others in the group, Cooper is not comfortable kicking or punching with much force. For him, this is merely a fun bonding activity, not a time to purposefully hurt people. This attitude has not discouraged Cooper and he continues to spend time grappling and wrestling with them. This interest in MMA and the UFC is also reflected in Cooper's video game habits. A gamer since early childhood, Cooper spends many hours playing video games on his XBox 360. Sports titles dominate his game collection, and he is very proud of the fact that he owns every title in the Madden Football series. He is very active in the Xbox Live online gaming community, usually playing Madden and UFC Undisputed with his online friends and family. In fact, Cooper and his father often spend time together playing sports-based video games as a way of unwinding after a long day of working. Cooper’s family life is average in most respect. He maintains a close relationship with his parents, although they occasionally clash over typical teenage issues like the amount of time he spends playing on his X-Box 360, his inability to get his dirty clothes into the laundry in a timely fashion, and his habit of leaving dirty dishes laying about. His parents work hard not to compare Cooper to his sister, wanting not to encourage sibling rivalry between the two. They are somewhat concerned by his lack of concrete plans for the future, but are somewhat reassured that he can always join the family business. During summer vacation, Cooper spends time with his father, assisting with minor jobs at the company’s current work site in an effort to subtlety encourage Cooper to consider a less physically demanding career. However, he appears to enjoy his summer work sessions with his father and relatives. Cooper and his sister Priya speak frequently, usually communicating via text messages or Skype since Priya is currently attending university at the University of California, Davis, where she is studying bio-medical engineering. As with elementary and middle school, Cooper continues to coast along academically, maintaining a solid C average. He excels at physical classes like P.E. and shop classes, and gets by in the core classes. His least favorite classes are English and Government due to the amount of writing involved. Cooper’s post-high school plans are tenuous, with him waffling between joining the military, applying to the police or fire academy, or simply joining the family business. Advantages: Cooper has some muscle and is accustomed to demanding physical labor thanks to summers spent working in construction. Disadvantages: Cooper is a people pleaser and will not go against the edicts and actions of his group of friends. Maintaining a positive image in the eyes of his friends is very important to him. Designated Number: Male Student No. 063 --- Designated Weapon: WASP Knife Conclusion: He's slim, but he's spunky. Then again, not too bright either. The knife is quite the advantage, so I think this could be an underdog. He certainly reminds me of those small dogs that try to challenge bigger dogs that could swallow them whole. - Abby Soto The above biography is as written by BetaKnight. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'BetaKnight '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Tyler Lucas '''Collected Weapons: WASP Knife (designated weapon, to Michael Eastmund) Allies: 'Zoe Leverett, Cody Patton '''Enemies: 'Tyler Lucas, Carlos Lazaro, Alice Gilman, Stacy Ramsey '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cooper, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *It's not good, Eric. It's a gazebo! *Nevermind *C is for Cookie *So You Wanna be a F*cking Fighter? V5: *Waking Up at the Beginning of Time *Steadier Footing *Catus Carnival *Thin RED Line *Bullet Dance *Weak Executioner *The World According to Third Grade Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cooper Komorowski. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students